The invention relates to a device for automatically milking animals comprising inter alia one or more milking stalls each provided with an entrance gate and an exit gate, a control system for controlling the automatic milking of the animal, a waiting area where the animals are waiting before entering the milking stalls and an exit area, connected to the exit gate of a milking stall.
Such devices are known inter alia from EP 0 567 191, in which a device is described where cows are automatically milked and which device is placed between a waiting area and an exit area.
The disadvantage of the known device is that after a cow has been in the milking stall she cannot automatically be sent to the waiting area. This means that without the intervention of the farmer it is not possible to bring a cow into the milking stall for a second time, when the attaching of the teat cups to the teats or the other aspects of milking have not been successful. In automatic milking the influence of the placing robot on the behaviour of the cow might give rise to nervousness in the animal and when the first time placing of the teat cups on the teats has not been successful then it gets more and more difficult to place the teats in a second try or a third try, as the increased nervousness of the cow prevents that.